Against all Odds
by Karen Scollins
Summary: Ginny is waiting for Draco to come home one night but is convinced that he won’t. She tries to cling to the memories of past for comfort. It’s her and Draco against all odds.


**Title:** Against all Odds   
**Author name:** Karen   
**Author e-mail:** KuteKaren66@yahoo.com  
**Genre:** Romance   
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Ginny is waiting for Draco to come home one night but is convinced that he won't. She tries to cling to the memories of past for comfort. It's her and Draco against all odds.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author's notes:** This is something I just did for fun to bring in the new year and to cure my boredom. It was written when I was half asleep and feeling a bit sappy, though, mind you. I would like to thank Skippy for proofreading my story. This was partly inspired by the song Against all Odds by Phil Collins.

****

Against all Odds 

I wake up in bed, alone. My lilac sheets are wrapped around my body, as I apparently tossed and turned while sleeping. Through my window, I can see the twinkle of stars dancing across the midnight sky. 

I let out a sigh and look over at my clock. It reads 12:09. 

Reluctantly, I leave the warmth of my covers and get up. My feet are freezing against the cold, wood floor. I cross my arms over my chest, unsure of what to do now that I've gotten up.

I pull the duvet off my bed, wrap it around me, and walk out into the living room. Taped on the door of my flat is a note. The note is unnecessary, but Draco always wrote one anyhow.

_I was called into work. I'll be late. Don't wait up._

_Draco_

I let out another sigh and I peel the note off the door and stuff it into a drawer, full of other notes that are almost identical to the one I put in now. I trudge over to couch and plop myself down on it.

I'm unsure of what to do. I can feel part of myself tugging to go back to bed and sleep, but I know I couldn't get a moment of sleep even if I wanted to. Instead, I flip on the television and up on my screen appears a soap opera, and I'm glad that I live in a muggle flat for once. I lean back onto the couch and watch Courtney and Jason get married and Sonny and Carly almost die but their love saves them.

It wasn't supposed to be like this with Draco. It was supposed to be like Jason and Courtney or Sonny and Carly. I wasn't meant to worry about him working like I do. Love was supposed to be easy and devoid of worry! 

Not saying that I was in love with Draco. We haven't said the actual words "I", "love", and "you", yet, but with him, I feel something different then I felt in the past with men. There was a rushing feeling inside the pit of my stomach when he held me, and the blood would rush through my veins when he kissed me.

It wasn't supposed to be like this at all. I shouldn't have to worry that the next day I'll wake up with a note on my door, explaining that Draco had died while I was sleeping. I shouldn't have to worry that the next day I'll have to plan his funeral. I shouldn't worry that the next day he would come back to me.

**_We regret to inform you of the death of Draco Collingsworth Malfoy… _**

I'd seen the notes arrive at the doorsteps of women before. All saying the same thing, just in formal language. They might as well been saying: "Your husband/lover is dead. Get back to work and plan a funeral." 

I'd seen the look on my mother's face when she received the very same note. And Fleur's face when she saw that her husband, and my brother, Bill, had died fighting against Voldemort. I was there when we planned the funeral. 

That was one of the reasons I was so apprehensive of being with Draco. When Harry and Ron had come home one time, they discussed Draco. They talked about the rumors going around recently. I'd heard them myself. At first, I heard that he went to fight in the war for Voldemort, following in his father's footsteps, but there was also talk that he was a spy, like Snape, for our side. But it really didn't matter, since a couple of weeks later, Ron informed me that Draco was dead.

Which is why I was so surprised to see him in Flourish and Bolts.

_"Weasley," he says._

_I whirl around. The book I was reading, Romanian Cooking for Simpletons, falls to the floor with a loud clash. The author on the book cover shrieks as she falls on the floor. I find myself staring into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. _

_"Oh my God," was the brilliance that escaped my lips. "You're Draco Malfoy, but your dead…Oh God, you're a spirit."_

_Still staring at him, I see a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, but it disappears almost as fast as it emerged. _

_"I assure you, I am not a spirit," he says seriously. "And for that matter, I am not dead either. Sorry to disappoint you."_

_For a moment, I say nothing. Then I laugh. It feels good to finally laugh, since I haven't done so in quite a while. I try to stop myself, but once I start, I can't stop. _

_At last, I cease laughing by gulping down large breaths of air frantically. I mumble an apology, but Draco ignores me. _

_"Is it any good?" he asks._

_"What?"_

_"The book," he replies like it's obvious, "Is the book any good?"_

_"Oh. Well, I suppose it's all right," I say, "Though the author is enchanted to talk to you, and she does so while you read. It gets annoying, especially when she laughs at you when you burn yourself."_

_I hear the shrill shriek from the author, but all I can catch are a few crude words, since she's face down into the floor._

_"So, you cook Romanian?" he implores._

_"Uh, well, my mother taught me how-" I start, but he doesn't let me finish._

_"Excellent," he decides. "You can come over to my place and show how to cook Romanian. Around seven sounds good."_

_Flabbergasted, I watch as he takes out a piece of paper and scrawls down his address and hands it to me. I take it, perplexed. _

_"See you then." He turns on his heel and walks out of the store. I see him as he walks out onto the street and by the store window. He doesn't look up as he leaves. _

_I peer down at the note he gave me._

**_Draco Malfoy_**

**_14 Apple Oat Lane _**

**_Seven o'clock, don't be late_**

I brush the memory off and draw my attention back to the screen where Jason and Courtney are anxiously awaiting the arrival of Sonny and Carly who are in mortal peril at the moment. 

I still have that note, come to think of it. I had shoved it in the drawer when I came back from Flourish and Botts that day. I didn't know that months later I would be shoving notes with the same handwriting on them. 

I sigh and look up at the clock. 12:21. I wonder if my clock is wrong. Surely more time has past then that. 

_That night, I was surprised myself to see myself standing on the doorstep of Draco's house. It was in a muggle neighborhood where all the houses looked exactly the same. Red brick, one story, apple trees in the front yard that were almost bare since it was near winter. Not where I'd expect Draco Malfoy to live._

_After a few moments, the door opened, and Draco stood in front of me. He didn't look surprised that I had shown up. He says nothing. I debate whether I should just shove my way in because I'm freezing my arse off outside. _

_"You're late," he says. _

_"I'm only late because you've allowed me to stand out here for at least five minutes," I snap back reflexively. _

_He smirks and pulls the door back, gesturing for me to come inside. I come inside, greeted by well-welcomed warmth. I get the feeling back in my fingers._

_"The kitchen is to your left," he tells me._

_For a moment, I wonder why he's telling me where his kitchen is. Then I remember. I'm here to teach him to cook Romanian. I don't bother to tell him that I barely know how, and I was just looking at a cookbook for my mother's Christmas present. He should have asked._

Restlessly, I stand up as commercials flash onto my screen. I abandon my duvet and creep into the kitchen. Determined to keep my mind off Draco, I begin to boil water for cup of tea. While I wait, I see a Romanian cookbook on the counter. It's the one I was looking through that day at the store.

Damn it. I don't even like Romanian that much!

"Ugh," I pound my fist into the countertop, and I hear the lady from the book laugh at me. I throw my teabag at her and turn off the stove. I stand there in silence for a moment.

I walk back into the living room, where Sonny and Carly are beginning to panic as Jason and Courtney have some pre-marital fun. 

I flop onto the couch and bury my face in much couch cushions. God, it wasn't supposed to be like this! Draco should have some boring job where he sharpened pencils for his boss and shredded unnecessary documents!

**_He died serving mankind, and his death will not be taken in vain._**

I turn on her back. When he first told me about his job, I thought it wasn't anything this big. I thought he would do some spying on Death Eaters, then report back- and boom! His job was finished.

So far, there has been no boom, and his job is not finished. I am still waiting for him. I shiver under my duvet and watch Sonny and Carly survive and make it for Jason and Courtney's wedding.

There was a knock on the door.

I bolt up and felt my stomach drop. I feel like I've swallowed all my organs. I wasn't sure whether I should run to the door or never answer it at all. 

I allow myself to slide off the couch, and I somehow was able to walk on my jelly-like legs. 

Terrified of what was on the other side of the door, I undid the latch and slowly pulled the door open.

"Ginny!"

I feel my mother's arms tighten around me. The clock flashes 12:44. What is my mother doing here this late?

"Mum," I say, trying to breathe from her tight hug. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just terrible!"

I see that her eyes are red, and I hope, for the first time in my life, that's she is just overreacting about something. 

It's impossible for her to know, though. My mum doesn't keep up with the adventures of Draco, and she still believes that he's dead. She can't bring bad news about him.

"What happened?" I ask cautiously.

"Death Eaters! That's what happened!"

My stomach tightens. "What?"

"Death Eaters stormed in on a meeting held tonight." A wracked sob escaped her lips. "They tried to kill our fighters."

I feel my legs give out, but my mother doesn't notice as a grip the wall, as she's crying freely now.

"Is Ron, Fred, George, Harry- everyone okay?" I ask, finding my tongue is too big for my mouth and I can't form any words.

"Yes, yes. Fred and George have broken bones, which can be healed easily," Ms. Weasley said in a shaky voice. "They won't tell me about anyone else, except that they're alive."

I feel partial relief spread over me, hearing my brothers are alive. But I do not want partial relief.

"Did they…kill anyone?" I ask in a timid voice.

"Oh, Ginny," my mum says soothingly, and she hugs me again.

I take that as a yes.

**_Please report to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to pick up his belongings as soon as possible. Thank you._**

After much convincing that I am fine, my mum goes home. When she leaves, I shut the door and lock it behind her. I slowly turn around and lean against the door, sliding down to the floor.

He's fine. He's fine. He's fine.

I repeat the sentence over and over, but each time I do, it feels like there's less of a chance he's even alive. 

There's no doubt that the Death Eaters wanted him dead if they saw him at the meeting.  

I want to cry and throw up at the same time. In the living room, I hear Jason and Courtney saying their vows. 

_"…To have an to hold 'til death do us part…"_

That does it for me. I let out one, long sob, telling myself I will stop afterward. But once I start, I can't stop. I wish I had just thrown up. 

I regain control of myself and force myself to stop crying. I hiccup. 

The phone rings. For a moment, my heart leaps. I'm sure that it's Draco calling to say that he's okay, and that he's sorry to worry me. But, by the fourth ring, I know it isn't him because he doesn't use telephones.

I stand up, and my legs shake. I don't try to make it to the phone before the machine picks up. 

"Ginny, it's me Hermione. I'm just calling to make sure that you're all right. I guess you're just sleeping right now, and I'm sorry if I've woken you. It's crazy tonight. Please call me back whenever you get a free moment."

She hangs up, and I feel absolutely hopeless and I sit back on the couch. Shaking, a curl up under my duvet and watch the final part of Jason and Courtney's wedding

_"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

My stomach feels like an empty pit as I watch. I watch Jason lift Courtney's veil and kiss her with great force. 

It's at that moment, I hear a click that tells me that the lock is now unlocked. I sit up on the couch, forcing myself not to get my hopes up because it'd be a great disappointment if I was just getting robbed. I dash to the door, unchaining it. 

I shove the door open and see a wisp of blonde hair. I grin, causing me to shake and I throw myself in Draco's arms. 

I feel his arms wrap around my body and run through my hair, but I also feel the sticky substance leaking through my t-shirt. I step back, and I can see he's bleeding. 

"Are you-" I never get to finish. He's pulling me back toward him, kissing me. I melt into his kiss, so glad that once again had him holding me. I hear shrieks of joy and laugher as Sonny and Carly congratulate Courtney and Jason.

Now I could grin with them because I have my true love too. Or at least as close as I will get to true love.

I guess it's me and Draco. Me and Draco against all odds. 

**Fin.**

**A/N:** Well, you actually read it all the way through. Congrats! This is just my little fluff for now. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks again to all my betas! The characters of Jason, Courtney, Sonny, and Carly are real characters on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital, but I warped what they did to fit my purposes.  


End file.
